


Marie Est Martyre

by Elleth



Category: Fuck Them All - Mylène Farmer (Music Video)
Genre: Cults, F/F, Martyrdom, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/pseuds/Elleth
Summary: Faire l'amour à Marie / Blood and tears! / Et Marie est martyreMarie's death fuels her lover's revenge.
Relationships: Narrator/Marie (Fuck Them All - Mylène Farmer)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Marie Est Martyre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egelantier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/gifts).



The Crow Order granted them everything they ever desired. It was easy to love, under those circumstances. Marie and her, on long night flights over the winter country, spread out to be theirs for the taking. 

Marie, arms tied to the edges of the headboard of the bed, and she worshipped her like she was a saint. Discovery. Marie in her cage. Marie crucified on a crow idol at midwinter. The crows took her, and seeded their order's own destruction. 

Marie's death became her sword, the bones under her fingers transforming into one last love gift to free the dead.


End file.
